m'en fou, je sais que tu m'aimes
by Enzilia
Summary: il s'en fiche de savoir que Sanji est un vrai mollusque lorsqu'il y a de jolie fille. Il s'en fiche de savoir que Zoro est un rustre qui s'entraine sans relâche. Car tous deux ont un secret qu'ils gardent pour eux...rien que pour eux...


_Cette idée m'est venu comme ça, c'est en lisant un zosan pour la première fois que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser au yaoi. C'était bien écrit et je n'ai pu qu'apprécier, c'était une fic de Friends-Only-yaoi, tous les connait non, la fic était « The Countdown », si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous la conseille fortement. _

_Donc je laisse place à mon One Shot._

_*les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi!!!_

_*J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira, enjoy it!!!_

* * *

Le voilà qui bondit auprès de ses princesses des mers pour leur servir un cocktail qu'il venait de faire. La couleur bleu électrique de la boisson se mariait bien aux fleurs oranges et roses qui ornaient la coupe. Cette fraicheur qui s'en dégageait tomber pile poil au bon moment. Ils approchaient d'une ile estivale et la chaleur se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Nami portait un débardeur à fine bretelle et un mini-short et Robin arborait à peu près la même tenue. Le serviteur de ses dames en était que plus heureux.

Alors que le bretteur dans son coin, s'entrainait autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas voir sa face de citron faire du gringue à ces femmes. Ces femmes qui profitaient de sa faiblesse, ce prince de pacotille qui se dandinait pour ses femmes, fourbes et calculatrices. Il s'en fichait après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il était sur.

Il savait une chose, que personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir à bord. Il savait l'impensable et pour rien au monde il ne partagerait son secret. Zoro, s'arrêta un moment pour regarder avec dégout ce spectacle effarant d'un blond qui jonglait entre une rousse et une brune. S'il était à la place de Sanji il leur aurait dit de se servir elle même. Après tout, ils étaient logés à la même enseigne, ils étaient tous pirates. Et ce, sans exceptions.

Le blond se demandait bien comment faire plaisir à ses dames. Et ce quoiqu'en dise Zoro, il voulait savoir comment rendre la vie de ses déesses agréables à bord avec tous ces idiots, en plus d'un rustre qui manquait particulièrement de tact. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Zoro pouvait comprendre dans la galanterie? C'était comme ci un inconnu demandait son chemin au bretteur, c'était perdu d'avance. Particulièrement perdue d'avance et sans intérêt. Parce que ce ne sera pas Zoro qui les mènera à bon port.

D'ailleurs, Sanji observa du coin de l'oeil, en direction du bretteur qui s'entrainait encore et toujours. Que diable y gagnait-il? A être plus fort mais encore? Parfois même Sanji se demandait si Zoro n'était pas tombé amoureux de toutes ses altères ou de ses pompes incalculables. Le bretteur, parlait peu dans ses moments et ensuite il faisait une sieste. Il pouvait être désagréable et carrément bourru et agressif, ils se battaient souvent pour un oui ou pour un non, et ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Mais il s'en fichait, car il y avait une chose dont il en était sur et certain. Une chose que lui seul savait.

―Encore en train de trainer dans mes pattes?, lança le cuisinier tourné vers l'évier.

―Je suis venu chercher quelque chose à boire, se défendit le bretteur qui entrait à peine.

Leur conversation fut courte et sans histoire, les rares fois ou il pouvait « parler » sans grande engueulade, ils leur arrivaient de bien rigoler ensemble, parfois ils buvaient ensemble ou ils se moquaient tous les deux de leurs compagnons. Mais généralement, c'était ces petites disputent verbales qu'ils affectionaient le plus, verbales car Nami les faisait reprendre raison avant que cela ne tournait mal. Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient à peine parler. L'un parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement, l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Lorsqu'il quitta la cuisine une bouteille de rhum à la main, Zoro s'adossa un moment à la porte. Il avait sentit son cœur s'affoler, il avait sentit ce léger tremblement qui avait parcouru son corps, il aurait voulu lui sautait dessus mais il s'était retenu, il se le devait. Cela l'amusait de ne rien faire, il se torturait volontairement à ne pas faire qu'une boucher du cuisinier.

Sanji lui s'assit, car ses jambes étaient en coton et qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Avoir le bretteur dans la même pièce que lui, devenait insoutenable, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui voler un baiser et plus si cela était possible. Mais à quoi bon le faire, le bretteur n'était peut-être pas du genre à aimer les hommes ou plus tôt à aimer tout court.

Voilà donc cette chose dont eux seuls étaient au courant. Leurs sentiments qu'ils qualifiaient d'incorrects et pourtant, pourtant ils aimeraient y croire, croire à cette infime petit lueur d'espoir qui pourrait tout changer pour eux.

―Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!, s'étonna le bretteur en voyant le maitre coq l'observant par la fenêtre.

―Heu …, murmura Sanji pour lui même avant d'ouvrir la porte le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai apporté de quoi manger p...

―Nami et Robin ne sont pas ici, coupa le Marimo.

Il avait dit cela, car le blond s'était conduit exactement comme s'il s'adressait aux femmes de l'équipage. Il n'y avait pas l'oeil en cœur, mais sinon le reste était reproduit presque à l'identique. Zoro se demandait même …. pourquoi.

―Je sais bien qu'elles ne sont pas là, affirma le blond en regardant le plat qu'il tenait.

―Alors pourquoi tu te conduis comme si elles étaient là?

―Mince grillé!!, murmura Sanji pour lui même une main devant la bouche.

―Grillé?!

―Je t'ai apporté de quoi reprendre des forces, se rattrapa le cuistot en reprenant une attitude « normal ». N'oublie pas de manger.

Mais pendant qu'il parlait sur le fait que Zoro devait se nourrir pour qu'il puisse continuer tranquillement son entrainement, ce dernier l'avait contourner pour fermer la porte.

―Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, lui demanda le blond suspicieux.

―Pourquoi grillé?, insista le bretteur en ne quittant pas une seule fois les yeux ou plutôt l'oeil de son compagnon.

―Hein?! Mais … de quoi tu parles?, paniqua Sanji en s'éloignant de son ami.

―T'as peur de moi?

―Faudrait pas exagérer, rétorqua le cuisinier en posant délicatement le plat qu'il avait entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai peur de toi?

―Tu me fuis, fit remarquer Zoro, et tu continue de me fuir.

Effectivement le blond marchait à reculons. Il s'en étonna et s'arrêta subitement en posant son regard dans celui de Zoro. Et un silence s'installa, un doux silence avait prit place, et un sourire vint se dépeindre sur les lèvres du blond qui fut aussitôt imiter par le bretteur.

―Je … je ne te fuis, marmonnât-il en baissant légèrement les yeux. C'est juste que tu m'as pris au dépourvue.

―Tu trembles comme une fillette!

―Répètes un peu pour voir, répliqua aussitôt son vis-à-vis. Alors que t'es toi même en train de trembler!

―Qui tremblerait face une tête de citron comme la tienne?, se moqua Zoro en s'adossant au mur.

―Hé!, s'emporta le blond, j'ai essayé d'être gentil en t'apportant à manger...

―C'est ton rôle de toute façon non?

―Marimo de merde!!!, lança le blond.

Zoro aimait le provoquer, il aimait le voir s'énerver. Sanji aimait également le provoquer mais pas le contraire, il en devenait détestable.

―Ben quoi tu ne me sautes pas dessus comme d'habitude?, continua le bretteur sur la même lancée.

Ces mots firent sourire Sanji. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le maitre-coq s'élança sur l'épéiste pour lui asséner un de ses « coups de pieds » que Zoro « para » sans difficulté. Le blond « perdit » l'équilibre et au passage ses lèvres glissèrent sur celles de Zoro. Ce dernier fut pétrifié, il ne bougea plus, laissant son compagnon continuait sa chute quelques secondes après que leurs lèvres se soit rencontrés.

―Espèce de mollusque!!, grommela le blond en se relevant. Quoi? T'es arrivé quoi?

―T'es devenu amnésique en si peu de temps?, dit le bretteur qui commençait à perdre patience.

―Possible, chuchota-t-il.

Zoro se baissa à son niveau, souleva son menton et lui vola un baiser à son tour. Sanji ne s'y attendait pas, mais pas du tout. L'œil ouvert de surprise. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit le bretteur se levait et prêt à partir.

―Une minute sale tête d'algue!, interpella le blond en se relevant.

―Quoi encore Love-cook?

―Ça ne se fait pas de voler des baisers comme ça!!!

―C'est pourtant ce que t'as fait!!!

―Hé ne me confond pas avec toi tu veux!!!

―Oui toi t'es un quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible c'est vrai...

―Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ça!!!

―C'est justement parce que tu es ce que je ne suis pas que je pourrais comprendre, il suffirait que tu m'expliques...

―Tu sais que t'es flippant quand tu parles comme ça?!

―......

Zoro s'énerva à cette dernière remarque, il avait voulu lui montrait qu'à de rares occasions il pouvait être sensible, mais vraiment de rares occasions et voilà ce que lui répondait Sanji. Alors, il tenta, il osa, il s'approcha du blond pour lui prendre un autre baiser. Un baiser auquel le blond répondit, à la grande surprise de l'épéiste, et qui dura plus longtemps que les premiers, longtemps, un peu trop longtemps...Zoro tira Sanji à lui en agrippant sa ceinture, il se laissa faire, resserrant son étreinte à sa chemise et entourant le Marimo de ses bras.

―Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença Zoro, mais je …

―Tu …?, encouragea Sanji au bout de ses lèvres.

―Je te déteste.

Sanji le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Dire qu'il le détestait était beaucoup plus facile pour Zoro que d'avouer le contraire. Il sourit en voyant l'air ahuri de son « rival ». Sanji, avait peu à peu reconnecté avec le monde réel. Il ne devrait pas s'en étonner venant de Zoro, mais il aurait aimé l'entendre lui dire le contraire. Mais il n'allait pas être brusque, pas maintenant, alors il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

―Moi aussi... je te déteste, murmura Sanji.

* * *

Sanji jonglait entre une brune et une rousse pour que leur journée soit agréable. Zoro s'entrainait afin de devenir encore plus fort. Tous deux s'échangèrent des regards discrets ainsi que des sourires amusés et entendus.

Il s'en fichait de savoir que Sanji était au petit soin pour ses deux là, il s'en fichait que Sanji se conduisait en parfait imbécile à la vue d'une jolie fille, il s'en fichait parce qu'il savait une tout autre chose, il savait que Sanji l'aimait.

Lui aussi, s'en fichait de savoir que Zoro s'entrainait s'en relâche au lieu de tergiverser avec lui, il s'en fichait de savoir qu'il était un rustre, il s'en fichait de savoir qu'il manquait de tact. Il s'en fichait car lui aussi savait autre chose, il savait que Zoro l'aimait.

* * *

_J'espère que ce One Shot vous a plus, je m'excuse pour les fautes. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos critiques. En ce moment j'écris une fic à plusieurs chapitre sur le zosan. J'espère que je pourrais vous la publié._


End file.
